Imagimals 2
Imagimals 2 is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation, and distributed by Universal Pictures. The sequel to 2016's Imagimals, the film is directed by Jim Anderson, from a screenplay by Darren Lemke. The film will feature the voices of Patton Oswalt, John Goodman, Jesse Eisenberg, Amy Poehler, Wayne Knight, Allison Janney and Elizabeth Banks reprising their roles from the film, joining the voice cast are Rainn Wilson, Margot Robbie, Ken Jeong, Bryce Dallas Howard, Jenny Slate, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, Eden Sher and Kristin Chenoweth. It is slated for a theatrical release on February 14, 2020, by Universal Pictures. Plot When Prack, Busho, and Moot are kidnapped and are taken to an evil gorilla warehouse in San Diego, California, run by an evil gorilla, Dominic, Prack, Busho, and Moot, with the help of some new imagimals, go on an epic adventure to get back home to Southland. However, Dominic sends out his evil gorilla henchmen to prevent Prack, Busho, and Moot from getting back home. Voice cast Main article: List of Imagimals characters * Patton Oswalt as Prack * John Goodman as Busho * Jesse Eisenberg as Moot * Rainn Wilson as Dominic * Margot Robbie as Glory * Ken Jeong as Bill * Bryce Dallas Howard as Chrissy * Amy Poehler as Crushie * Wayne Knight as Sard * Allison Janney as Lokami * Elizabeth Banks as Peggy * Jenny Slate as Flo * Channing Tatum as Bill * Alicia Fox as Maggie * Eden Sher as Cindy * Kristin Chenoweth as Kate Production Development On October 22, 2016, Universal announced a sequel to its 2016 animated film Imagimals, with the film's cast reprising. Geo G. was originally directing the film, but stepped down as director in order to work more on Addie for Sony Pictures Animation. By December 2017, Jim Anderson was announced as the new director. Casting The cast of the film will reprise their roles. On July 3, 2018, it was announced that Margot Robbie and Rainn Wilson joined the voice cast. By July 15, actors Ken Jeong and Jenny Slate joined the cast. On July 22, Bryce Dallas Howard, Channing Tatum, Alicia Fox, and Kristin Chenoweth have joined the cast. In August 2019, it was announced that Eden Sher would voice a new character, Cindy. Music In August 2018, it had been confirmed that John Debney would be returning to compose the score for the sequel. Release Imagimals 2 is scheduled to be theatrically released on February 21, 2020 by Universal Pictures. It was previously set for release on March 6, 2020, then on May 29, 2020, and then February 21, 2020. However, after the turnaround, Universal Pictures rescheduled it to January 24, 2020, with Agent Chrysocolla, another Gingo film, taking its old slot. In August 2019, the film was pushed back once again, this time to February 14, 2020. In September 2019, the film was moved back to February 21, 2020. The film will be released in 3D, IMAX and IMAX 3D. Marketing On June 3, 2019, the teaser poster was released, and the teaser trailer debuted on June 5, 2019, and was attached to theatrical showings of The Secret Life of Pets 2. The first official trailer was released on September 25, 2019, and attached to showings of Abominable. The second trailer was released on November 20, 2019, and was attached to showings of Roblox: The Movie. Universal was partner with more than 100 licensing and promotional partners to market the film including Sprint Corporation, which gives customers free movie tickets when they buy a free smartphone and switch, Xfinity, McFarlane Toys, McDonald's, and Ziploc. Category:EvanRocks Wiki